


What She Wants

by SubliminalWriter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Cheryl Blossom, Bisexual Toni Topaz, Bottom Toni Topaz, Couch Sex, F/F, Jealous Cheryl Blossom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Top Cheryl Blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubliminalWriter/pseuds/SubliminalWriter
Summary: Cheryl Blossom always gets what she wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Bottom Toni fic.

Toni back arches; withering in pleasure as Cheryl wraps her arms around thick thighs then pulls her into her mouth.

If you would have told Toni she’d be gripping the couch in the common room of Thistlehouse while Cheryl “Bombshell” Blossom went down on her, well she’d laugh at you, but it seems clear now that a month, after they started having sex, was all the redhead needed to own her sexual prowess; its a year later.

Biting her bottom lip, Toni recounts her night leading up to this encounter; eyes rolling back when a pink tongue runs down her slit. Pushing her fingers through red locks as light brown eyes stare up avidly.

God, would she have to thank Jughead and his big mouth for her making Cheryl angry.

_“Truth or Dare, Toni, ” A party game to start off the night, how fucking original, Cheryl thought._

_This isn't how Cheryl planned on spending her Friday night; she was just fine spending it in various sex positions with her girlfriend. Cheryl Blossom always gets what she wants; all she wants right now is Toni all to herself._

_“Dare, ” Toni answers, sipping the content in her cup, waiting on Jughead’s reply._

_“Okay, I dare you to kiss the person on your right.”_

_Cheryl glares at the Edward Cullen wannabe, plotting his untimely demise from this world. Toni looks to her girl, currently sitting on her left, then to Josie on her right, pulling her in gently._

_Their breath mingles from the close proximity before Toni leans in and kisses her softly._

_Pulling away, Josie stares at the Serpent impressed. She was actually aroused by the girl and her soft lips._

_“Jughead, truth or dare?”_

_“Dare.”_

_“I dare you to lock lips with Archie for 30 seconds, ” Toni tone is smug as she sips her drink again, grabbing ahold of Cheryl's hand._

_Jughead looks at Archie, who shrugs and tugs the boy near. Toni keenly stares, squeezing Cheryl’s hand when Jughead moans._

_“Life would totally be better if everyone were bisexual,” Toni says, looking to her fellow Serpents, who nodded while raising their cups._

_“Veronica, truth or dare?”_

_“Truth.”_

_“Have you ever had a sex dream about someone within this group?”_

_“Well there was this one time I dreamt that Betty, Cheryl, and I had a threesome, but nobody wants to hear that, ” Veronica is all too nonchalant as she says this, resulting in both girls gawking at her_

_“What, this was before we found out you two were cousins, but recently it's a tie between Josie, Sweetpea, and Toni._

_Cheryl cranes her neck at the brunette, pulling Toni closer because too many people want her girlfriend, and although she knows Toni would never cheat on her anything can happen in Riverdale; plus she doesn't trust these bitches._

_It's senior year and that meant college was just around the corner, so she and Toni have barely spent time together, except for tonight in which Toni practically forced her out of the house, threatening her with no sex if she kept studying._

_Like can you believe the fucking nerve?_

_Betty goes next, then Josie, Sweetpea after, and finally it’s Cheryl turn._

_“Cheryl, truth or dare?”_

_Cheryl looks around, she didn't want to kiss anyone other than Toni, well maybe Josie, so she goes with the easier of the two options._

_“Truth, ” she answers, holding her breath for the asinine question that would surely piss her off to high heaven._

_“Is it true that Toni Topaz is a top, ” Jughead questions a smirk lacing his face while he stares at his friends._

_Toni chokes on her drink, coughing violently then looks at Jughead then to her others friends, who stare with pique interest._

_“New question, ” she says, shaking her head just as violently as her coughing fit moments prior._

_“Top. What does that mean?”_

_Cheryl might have been dating a girl for a year, but the lingo was all too new for her._

_“Oh, she's so precious, such a baby gay, ” Kevin calls from his spot between Moose's legs._

_“Well, it means which one of you dominates in the bedroom and its clearly Toni. She has short nails. You, well your nails say stay the hell away from me or I'll claw your damn eyes out, which should never go anywhere near Toni's…” Kevin says looking between Toni's legs as he goes on to explains what top meant in the world of gays._

_“Wow, that's a lot. I wouldn't say, Toni, tops because that's definitely something we both do-”_

_“Hmm, the numerous times I've walked past her trailer and heard you screaming. Some top you are Cheryl, just admit it Toni is a qualified top and you're still learning.”_

_“Jughead, stop talking please.”_

_Cheryl tilts her head, eyes squinting at the Serpent, meticulously planning her rebuttal. When Bombshell became upset, she put everyone on blast, well not including Toni, but she didn't feel like insulting them right now anyway._

_“You're right I do need the practice, see you tomorrow. Toni let's spit._

_Standing to her feet, Cheryl practically drags Toni away from the group until they are far enough out of sight._

_“I want you to get me off right here.”_

_Toni stares at her girlfriend confused then says, “We can be caught.”_

_“I don't think I stuttered. What did I say?” Cheryl reiterates, backing up into the tree, drawing Toni with her._

_Toni responds by falling to her knees while Cheryl watches with warped attention, chewing at her lip as the eyes of the Serpent darken._

_Pushing Cheryl's skirt up, Toni pulls down red lace, running her tongue along Bombshell's thighs until it meets a sweetness that will never be old to her._

_Cheryl's head falls back into the tree, eyes fluttering closed as the ministrations between her legs sends her into a blissful catatonic state._

_Toni lost in pleasuring her girlfriend, throws Cheryl's leg over her shoulder backing her up till she is flush with the bark of the tree; thrusting wild and moaning even louder._

_One hand runs through pink tresses while the other held the tree for support, pushing up into the warmness of Toni's mouth as her body began to peak; a hammer like pulsing starts deep in her stomach until it erupts and spreads throughout her body like a wildfire._

_Cheryl feels her toes curl, back arching off the tree as she suppresses her moans; they were far enough not to be seen, but not far enough too not be heard._

_When she comes down from her high, Cheryl helps Toni to her feet, kissing her with a lustful desire; addicted to the taste of herself on Toni's tongue._

_“Take me home, we're not done.”_

_Toni, transfixed with stiletto clad legs, agrees following her queen back to the parking lot of Picken's park_

_Once on her motorcycle, Toni revs the bike, launching Cheryl forward from the vibration that settles between her legs by the humming engine._

_“That was cute, but don't do it again.”_

_“Yes, Ma'am.”_

_Toni could only smile._

Back to present time, Toni finds herself tied up; hands bound by a silk bathrobe scarf tied to the couch's side table. Legs spread, mouth gaping, and Cheryl between her legs again finds Toni trying to break free of her bonds; she's always sensitive after her orgasms and preferred not to be touched until she is ready, but this is Cheryl's show now.

“Baby?

She hears the complacent tone Cheryl uses as she glances up at her, licking red lips then sitting up to watch the Serpent squirm underneath her gaze.

Toni had to admit being like this, tied up here on this couch while Cheryl antagonizes her, stalling another explosive orgasm, was making her all the more aroused.

She wanted to curse and threaten the girl, but this was Cheryl and she would take the threat as a lighthearted attempt to gain her power back; or make her own threats, which Toni did not want to happen.

Next thing Toni knows fingers run down her thighs, messaging the skin there, stopping on her knee.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Cheryl leans down until she's leveled with her ear, “Look at you, my strong baby, withering in pleasure and waiting for release.”

Toni registers the taunt, eyes bore into those of her girl, whose main idea of fun was to torment others.

“I-”

“Did I say you could speak TT.”

Toni's mouth shuts, she won't make that mistake again. She wants to feel her toes curl and her back arch once more, watching and waiting for Cheryl's command.

“Good girl.”

Cheryl nibbles her earlobe, fingers sliding from knees back up resting in between the Serpents thighs, rubbing her clit in tight circles.

Cheryl loved to watch Toni come undone, proud of herself by learning the girl's sexual pleasure points then pushing them till she exploded.

Toni arches into the touch, wishing she could feel Cheryl.

“I know I have to cut my nails, but do you want me inside, ” she asks, looking at Toni. She in no way wanted to hurt her Serpent Queen, but she knew Toni fancied different things at different times.

Toni's mouth remains closes, waiting for Cheryl to tell her to speak, which she catches onto a second later.

"You may speak."

“I-I want your tongue baby.”

Cheryl complies, dragging her tongue down the Serpent’s body; from earlobe to collarbone to breasts, taking her time to stimulate both, then down, dipping into her belly button, until her tongue has replaced her fingers.

Pushing her thighs apart, Cheryl looks down at the wet spot underneath Toni, gleaming when the thought of her mother finding it crosses her mind.

Not waiting for an invitation, Cheryl pushes her tongue into her girlfriend, bracing her hands around soft thighs to keep them open.

When her hair became a problem, Cheryl stops to toss her hair over her shoulder again then continues to eat Toni out; tongue sliding through her wet slit collecting every ounce of Toni's slick essence because the taste of her is so addicting.

Toni curses as her body begins to tremble in anticipation, tugging roughly at her restraints again.

A quick build-up leads to a long aftershock of trembling then a satisfying release, which leaves Toni exhausted as her restraints are finally loosened.

Cheryl draws her back until they are inseparable, “Rest love, we have all weekend to test Jughead speculation that you are a top,” she says then laughs, but Toni isn't laughing.

Cheryl looks down only to find her girlfriend passed out due to exhaustion; only a real top could make their girlfriend pass out after two rounds.

With the start of the weekend coming to an end, Cheryl smirks because her theory has been proven tonight; her closing statement, Cheryl Blossom definitely got what she wanted.


	2. What She Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni is quick to repay Cheryl but soon finds out that the tables have been turned and Cheryl has taken control once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. This is not really thoroughly edited, but I rewrote this chapter at least 4 times and did not like any of the drafts, so that was the reason for the long wait.

Toni doesn't recall how she got here this time, legs spread wide while Cheryl nipped the skin along her thighs. She should not want this so bad, but she does and the way Cheryl eyes her, up and down, as she grows closer to her dripping sex, should be illegal.

Cherry red lips, kiss, nip and suck until her warm tongue slides into velvet heat, overcoming Toni's senses while her head falls back in ecstasy and she stares up at the ceiling of her grandfather's trailer.

Toni moans reverberate within the confines of her room, failing to match the pace of the freshly cut nails that have pushed into her. Somewhere behind the thoughts of the redhead ministrations and trying to stay silent, though, Toni remembers something; Cheryl Blossom is a goddamn queen and yes she sort of maybe wanted it to go like it did that morning because all she could think about is their morning rendezvous, don't judge her.

Cheryl sweeps her tongue across the pulsing bundle, curling her fingers inside of Toni, watching with warped attention just how much Toni withered under her piercing gaze.

No longer concerned about her responses to what Cheryl did, a deep moan leaves Toni's lips this time while her back arches up, pressing into the redhead as her eyes flutter close.

"Am I doing this right?"

Cheryl stretches the two fingers immersed in Toni's heat while Toni cries her approval, looking down at the mess of red hair stationed between her legs. Wanting to kiss her girlfriend, all of a sudden, Toni tugs her up until their lips meet in a scorching kiss.

"You're a fast learner, Blossom."

Smiling, Cheryl leans in to bite down on the flushed skin of Toni's throat, pushing into her harder than before; her original movement long forgotten as velvet walls begin to trap her fingers.  
  
"And it's all thanks to you, TT."

Soon after, though, the buildup is nonexistent as she explodes around Cheryl's fingers, letting out the once built up sexual tension she felt.

Whispers of sweet nothings enter Toni's ears as Cheryl helps her come down from her high, her memory flooding back like a bad cold.  
  
_Friday night turns into Saturday morning as Antoinette Topaz stirs from her slumber. The sound of her phone is distorted at first while she tries to figure out just where the hell she was; finding her answer when Cheryl groans and turns over._

_Reaching over her, Toni answers the phone, searching for a source of time as Jughead Jones's voice booms in her ear._

_"This better be good Jones," She croaks, wiping the sleep out of her eyes before looking down at the redhead._

_"We're meeting at Pops in an hour if you can get your head out of Cheryl's-"_

_Toni hangs up, tossing her phone back on the side table it was on, they could always see their friends some other time; Toni did want to pay Cheryl back for last night and what better way to please her queen than now._

_Disappearing beneath the duvet, Toni runs her hands down the warm skin finding her resting place on the knees of Cheryl Bombshell; pulling them apart in a gentle manner as to not wake the girl from her own deep slumber._

_Wanting the girl to wake up in the midst of her orgasm, Toni runs her tongue up one thigh and down the other until the dream process has begun._

_Cheryl, still in a deep sleep, moans out with her dreams being filled with pink hair and skilled fingers. Turning in a comfortable position, Cheryl finds herself on her back, in her dreams, while Toni's equally skilled tongue lashes at her clit and her fingers massage sore calf muscles._

_Toni's fingers dance up Cheryl's legs then through wet folds before replacing sticky fingers with her tongue; Cheryl is her drug, and she would do anything to get her dose of the redhead._

_Listening to the way Cheryl's breath hitches in her throat, Toni plays with the dripping sex; Cheryl's mind trying to wrap itself around the feeling of what is happening._

_A thin layer of sweat forms on both woman as Cheryl begins her descent into the abyss of euphoria, tensing as the fingers inside her quicken to prolong the inevitable._

_Grinding into her, Cheryl's eyes open as the feeling of wet fingers rub tight circles on her sensitive clit before pleading, "Don't stop."_

_Toni could not dream of stopping; Cheryl cumming has already etched itself in her mind, and she is determined to make her orgasm just as hard as the first time they had sex._

_Pushing the duvet off of Toni's head, Cheryl stares into brown eyes, nearly black with desire, watching her tongue sweep back and forth until she has every last bit of Cheryl on her tongue then moves up to nip at the skin on her stomach._

_Leaning back, Toni brought her fingers to her lips licking them clean while her girlfriend watched intently, gasping to catch her breath._

_"Wow, too what do I owe the wake-up call, Babe?"_

_"You wore me out last night. I just had to repay you for it."_

_"Remember that, TT. I'm in the mood for a little chaos today."_

_Cheryl smiles an impish grin then pulls her girlfriend forward, wanting to taste herself on said girl's lips. Groaning into Toni's mouth, Cheryl shifts until she is on her knees, surprising Toni as she pushes her onto her back in a swift manner; reigning dominance for the second time this weekend._

_Drawing her head back, Cheryl stares down at the serpent before she runs her hand through her hair, pushing back the loose strands that defy her initial movement._

_"Look at you, TT. Do you want me to continue what I started last night in Thistlehouse's common room?"_

_Toni's eyes widened, trying to free herself from Cheryl's grasp, but Cheryl uses her weight to trap her girlfriend before she could fully escape. People underestimated Cheryl's strength, but Toni will never make that mistake again; learning quickly after Cheryl had effectively placed her on the bathroom sink during one of their tryst in Riverdale's secluded bathrooms._

_Toni knew that she'd found herself in deep waters again after the Truth or Dare game last night, wanting more than anything to be anywhere other than underneath her girlfriend; even if that was a complete lie to convince herself that she was being out topped by the redhead._

_"I want to repay you for repaying me, J'adore."_

_Toni swallows thickly, looking away from Cheryl as she spoke, opening herself up for attack as the redhead latches onto her neck, sucking and biting the unmarked skin on the left side of her body._

_Eyes closing Toni mewls in her ear, which in turns spurs her on into leaving more marks down the Serpent's neck and jawline, stopping when footsteps pass her door from the hallway._

_Her fingers run down bare skin until they find Toni's clit, pinching softly, listening to the soft moans become louder in pitch as the footsteps appear again._

_"I can fuck you again, piss my mother off, and maybe even ruin the rest of her day. The question is should I?"_

_Toni doesn't exactly disagree with pissing off Penelope Blossom this early in the morning, that decrypted bitch, but she always thought she'd be the one pleasuring Cheryl not the other way around, which would send Penelope into a blind fit of rage._

_"Cheryl, please don't-"_

_A banging on the door breaks the two apart, for a moment, as Penelope shouts through the locked door, yet Cheryl's only thought is to give her girlfriend exactly what she wants._

_Her lips slid down Toni's body, biting at the exposed skin of her breast then swirls her tongue around one taut nipple while simultaneously playing with the other before switching her antics; Toni bucks up into Cheryl's knee that had settled between her legs a while ago, smearing her wetness on her girlfriend, so she knew just how wet she made the Serpent._

_The banging continues, enough to wake Nana Rose from her much needed slumber, yet it does not deter Cheryl from making Toni' feel good as well._

_Cheryl's tongue peaks out of her mouth, dragging down Toni body once again, nipping at her stomach, watching as she throws her hands over her eyes out of pleasure. Reaching up, Cheryl tears her hands away, placing them at her sides then demands, "Watch me."_

_Toni looks down, wanting nothing more than to tug at red hair but her arms are bound to her sides still by Cheryl's own hands as the redhead's tongue pokes at her clit. Toni bucks into Cheryl's mouth roughly, prompting the redhead to let go of her arms then push her winding hips down._

_"Don't move, TT," she orders, returning to her previous activity, toying with Toni's clit._

_Toni feels her walls begin to tremble, signs of her impending orgasm and she wants nothing more than her sweet release right now and now that Penelope has given up she can get it._

_Cheryl looks up just in time to notice her face contort in pleasure as she moves away from her clit and down, dipping her tongue into Toni's velvet heat; savoring the taste of the Serpent._

_This, in turn, slows down Toni's orgasm, causes a groan of frustration to leave her lips as she continues to stare down into brown eyes; noticing the malicious smirk that hid behind them._

_Slowly climbing back up to the place that she resided in before Toni prepares herself for her orgasm, but a sudden ringing of Cheryl's phone has the redhead pulling back again, wiping at her mouth as she answers her phone._

_Toni, upset by the redhead teasing, trails her own hand between her legs to finish what Cheryl would not, finding herself being popped by Cheryl as she talks to whoever is on the other end of the phone. She stares defiantly at her girlfriend but is equally matched by the redhead's own glare and shake of the head._

_"Oh, Toni's right here. Can you tell her? I have something that needs my full attention at the moment."_

_Toni does not have time to protest as the phone is thrust into her hands and the voice of Veronica Lodge enters her ear._

_"Hello, Antoinette. Jughead tells me he called you early about hanging out. I just called Cheryl to see if you two were coming to Pops? The gang is here, we just missing our favorite power couple."_

_Toni goes to answer, "Y-yeah will be there short-", finding her voice caught in her throat as Cheryl's tongue gets back to working her over again._

_"Are you okay, Toni?"_

_"I'm fine, Ronnie. I just..." Toni, hand rut into Cheryl's hair while bucking sloppily into Cheryl's mouth as she hits her peak, clutching the phone in her hands, trying not to moan out._

_"I have to go, Veronica, we'll be there in twenty minutes."_

_Toni does her best to hang up the phone, tossing it to the side as her climax rumbles through her body. Her back arches off the bed, crying out as Cheryl's tongue dips into her heat and her quaking body falls victim to the aftershock of the powerful orgasm._

_When she relaxes again, Toni's eyes are closed and her mind is so far away as she smiles contently at her queen, drawing her in for one last kiss._

_"I guess we should start getting ready, our friends are expecting us," Cheryl says, searching for her phone, surprised at the fact that Toni had not ended the call._

_"They can wait. I can't feel my legs right now," Toni replies, balling into herself ready to fall asleep._

_Hanging up the phone, Cheryl places it next to Toni's then stands up, stretching out as her sore muscles._

_"Okay, you rest I'll just be in the shower. All alone!"_

_Cheryl grabs her robe then exits her room, looking back at the Serpent, smirking as she goes._

_When Toni finds the strength, afterwhile, she hops up racing to join her in the shower._  
  
"You're insatiable, TT."

"Can you blame me? The orgasm you gave me early is all I can think about and to know that our friends heard me as well..." Toni trails off when Cheryl slides behind her, parting her legs as insistent fingers drag around Toni's wetness, collecting enough before bringing them to her lips, sucking her fingers clean as Toni watched.

Lifting up, Toni kisses Cheryl, wanting nothing more than to taste herself on the tongue of Cheryl Bombshell.

"Do you want one, or two? Matter of fact, you're tough, TT, maybe you want three fingers instead."

Toni nods as her leg finds itself pulled back then placed on Cheryl's hip, thank goodness Vixen practice made her so flexible as it did with her girlfriend.

Toni breath hitches as one finger slips into her heated sex followed by two fingers and moans when two are replaced with three. Cheryl's unoccupied hand wraps around Toni to pinch a nipple while her mouth finds the spot behind Toni's ear to suck on.

Toni, overcome with pleasure, turns her head into her pillow biting down as too not scream out again.

"Why are you being quiet, Toni. I want to hear you loud and clear."

The Serpent releases the pillow, panting as she rushes to catch her breath before Cheryl continued to move her fingers. What she had not expected was for Cheryl to leave her nipple alone, wrap her hand around her throat and began where she left off, which was fucking Toni while she sucks on the spot behind the Serpent's ear all while applying pressure to her throat.  
  
_Walking into Pops hand in hand, Toni and Cheryl walk over to their group of friends, who smirk at the duo._

_"It's about time you two," Veronica voices as the duo separate to sit in the booth. Cheryl next to Betty while Toni sat next to Jughead._

_"Wow, Toni I never knew you could produce sounds like that," Jughead Jones states, accompanied by his friends' laughter as well as the laughter of Cheryl Blossom._

_"What are you talking about Jones?"_

_"Oh, just the fact you should check to make sure you hang up a phone before casting it aside. You got worked, T."_

_Toni looks to Cheryl, who can't help but smile sheepishly at the Serpent, "Cheryl, what is he going on about," Toni questions, a red tint lacing her cheeks as realization smacks her._

_"You did not hang up the phone while talking to Veronica. You were loud and you most certainly got worked, right Hobo?"_

_Jughead nods, not even affected by the nickname anymore as the queen bee of Riverdale high stares at her lover._

_"But don't worry Babe, I ended the call after you stated that you could no longer feel your legs."_

_Toni's head hits the table, wallowing in embarrassment as her friends laugh and gang up on her; God why was Cheryl getting better in bed, this is all her fault and now she must pay._

_Time passes on as the group of six converse over school work, and occasionally Serpent affairs that would mostly get Jughead killed, but mostly teasing Toni every chance they got._

_Toni, hellbent on getting Cheryl back stands hastily, storming off to the bathroom with a scowl on her face. Cheryl, worried that the teasing went a bit too far, watches her storm away before turning back to the group excusing herself._

_Pushing the bathroom door open, Cheryl walks in to find Toni standing by the sink, her scowl turned into a smirk as she turns and faces her girlfriend._

_"I actually thought you were upset," Cheryl says, locking the door behind her._

_"Please, I could care less what our friends have to say about how girly I said during sex. I can't help it that you've learned fast plus let's add the fact that you're a perfectionist, Babe."_

_Cheryl smiles, holding her hands out for Toni's, drawing her in for a kiss then backing her up until her thighs hit the front of the sink. Smiling, Cheryl lifts her up until her back hits the mirror._

_Breaking away to breathe, Toni huffs and says, "And here I am thinking you'd be the one in this position."_

_Cheryl chuckles, looking over her handy work from earlier. Her finger traces over the purple bruise on Toni's neck, biting her lip in satisfaction._

_Toni paused, allowing silence to wash over the bathroom before kissing Cheryl again._

_"I'm not gonna lie, Bombshell. I really wanna take you home so that you can put me on my back again."_

_"I can do that again, TT. Let's go!"_

_Racing out the bathroom, the duo wave bye to their friends, rushing off toward Toni's bike._  
  
That's how Toni recalls her day, recalling how she ended up with Cheryl's head between her legs and recalls why she needed Cheryl so damn badly. As soon as the duo pulled into Sunny Side trailer park, Toni impatiently drags the redhead behind her to her grandfather's trailer, thankful that he was not home.

Knowing that the tables have indeed been turned, Toni finds herself pushed down onto her bed as Cheryl hikes up that tight skirt of hers to straddle the Serpent, leaning in for a kiss but deciding to wait as she stares at her nails.

"I want to cut my nails right now."

Toni, feeling the warmth between Cheryl's legs, distractedly points to her make-up bag where her nail clipper and file resided. Wasting no time, Cheryl does her nails while Toni sulks beside her until she is done.

The feeling of Cheryl's fingers pushing deep within her makes Toni glad that Cheryl decided to do her nails before they continued because the feeling of Cheryl's fingers still so deep inside of her has Toni biting her lip in ecstasy.

Cheryl's lips move from the now bruised spot behind Toni's ear to Toni's ear, nibbling at it as she curls her fingers inside her and the hand on her throat squeeze just a tad bit tighter as silk walls begin to flutter.

Gasping for air, Toni seizes the hand around her throat, thrashing around as her climax rolls through her body once more; her hips bucking up to meet Cheryl's rough pace.

Sinking back into the embrace of her girlfriend, Toni finally inhales as she comes down from that high that only Cheryl was capable of pulling out of her.

"I like this side of you, Cher. You can totally top me whenever you want if it means you'll keep choking me and giving me ethereal orgasms."

Cheryl laughs, licking her fingers clean for the last time that day, wrapping her arms around Toni as the Serpent soon falls into a deep sleep again. Shaking her head with a smile, Cheryl watches Toni's chest rise and fall as she slept peacefully in her arms and only one thing crosses her mind: she's the big spoon, obviously a true top.


	3. What Tomorrow Brings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Cheryl spend their Sunday camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's the last chapter of this fic, this is also not thoroughly proofread. If you want to send me a request, feel free because I enjoy writing for you guys.  
> My Tumblr is Subliminalace or my friend's Tumblr Ka3la, so hit one of us up with your ideas, like Choni deserves better than what they are receiving in canon.

Toni cries out into the night, hand entangled in red hair pulling firmly as Cheryl's tongue flicks her clit. One manicured hand, placed on winding hips, moves up to cover the Serpent's mouth.  
  
Pulling back, Cheryl glances up to Toni's bewildered face; smirking when the Serpent whines needily, entertained with Toni's constant need for her. Whether it be by her hands or tongue, Cheryl does not miss the fact that Toni loves this side of her.   
  
"You have to be quiet, TT."   
  
Nodding; Toni's hips resume motion when a warm tongue thrust into velvet heat, working the Serpent back to where she'd been, trembling thighs and chants. When she begins to spasm, Cheryl's finds her hand being met with Toni's tongue, a means to keep the girl quiet as to not wake their neighbors in the next tent.   
  
Toni, exhausted as this was already her second orgasm, inhaled deeply while her eyes fluttered open to stare at the Redhead, a content smile gracing her lips.   
  
"You've become really good at this Bombshell," Toni praises, eyes beginning to close due to her imminent tiredness. She had to accept defeat this weekend, she was obviously bested by the Vixen and if this side of Cheryl just so happens to make an appearance from now, who was she to argue.   
  
Cheryl slides up until she's laying behind the Serpent, enveloping the Serpent in her arms before inquiring, "Are you tired, love?"   
  
With a nod of her head, Toni turns to face Cheryl, luring her in for a kiss then falling back in her place beside the River Vixen.   
  
"The night's still young, Babe. I have one more position I want to see you in, turn around."   
  
It wasn't a request, Toni knows this, so she rolls onto her stomach as a mental picture of the position that Cheryl had planned to end the night with runs through her mind.   
  
Wet thighs shut when red nails scratch down her back, grabs a handful of her ass, and squeezes. Toni moans into her pillow as open palm slaps leave her ass red and her sex dripping onto the sleeping bag beneath them.   
  
"Now what was it you'd say to me, TT," Cheryl grins cockily, watching her hands run up Toni's smooth back then rest in her pink mane, before yanking her head back harshly.   
  
"It was something along the lines of I want to see you arch your back Blossom. Well Toni, let's see your arch now."   
  
Toni fights her tired limbs, pushing up till she's on her knees and her back is arched for the River Vixen. Cheryl, fingers still clasped in Toni's hair, shuffles until she is flush with her lover, latching her mouth back on her third favorite part of Toni.  Sucking at the nape of her neck, Cheryl wraps her free arm around Toni's torso, her hand sliding through Toni's sex.   
  
"I want them wet enough to where all I have to do it slide them in you. Do you understand?"   
  
Toni nods, taking two fingers in her mouth, wetting them while Cheryl continues to work at her neck, one of three places where Toni became responsive to what her body was being put through. Cheryl wanted her to scream, to wake True Detective and Co. because she wanted them to know that she was the one responsible for them not getting any sleep. She didn't actually want Toni to be quiet, heavens no, Toni sounded amazing when she's being pleasured, or about to cum; going from barely audible to heard by anyone passing, but by the way, the Serpent acted no one would ever really know besides Cheryl, and that's just how she liked it.   
  
Cheryl's sucks the flesh between her lips cruelly while Toni's tongue wraps around the digits in her mouth, waiting for the Redhead to act on the what she had hoped for earlier in the day.   
  
_Toni huffs as a nimble hand pushes her forward, holding her breath before she hits the water.  Coming up for air, Toni scowls at her girlfriend as she casually snaps photos of her, pushing her wet hair back from her eyes._   
  
_"No fair, Bombshell. You could at least let me put my hair in a bun or something, do you know how long it takes me to do my hair?"_   
  
_Cheryl laughs while setting the camera down before strolling over to the soaked girl, holding her hand out for her to take. Taking her hand, Toni pulls until Cheryl goes over the edge, catching her before she goes under._   
  
_Cheryl shrieks, splashing Toni as the cold water seeps through her clothes, "Why'd you do that," she questions, staring her girlfriend in the eyes._   
  
_"When I said I wanted to see wet t-shirts I didn't mean me," she replies with a sheepish smile before pulling Cheryl into her, kissing the Redhead._   
  
_"You will regret doing that."_   
  
_"You don't scare me... Babe."_   
  
_Cheryl laughs, wrapping her arms around the Serpent, "Can we get out not. My clothes are soaking wet, TT." she teases._   
  
_"Anything for you Bombshell," Toni quips, hauling herself up from the ledge that she had gone over. When she's on land, she holds her hands out for Cheryl, pulling her back onto land._   
  
_Staring her girlfriend in the eyes, Toni removes her soaked shirt biting her bottom as she walks back toward the direction of their tent with a raised brow._   
_  
_ Smiling, Cheryl grabs the camera before she struts behind her, looking over the smooth muscle of her back, biting her own lip in the process, thinking of all the things she wanted to do too the Serpent.

  
"Are you ready for me," Cheryl questions, pulling away from her girlfriend's neck to inspect her fingers. When Toni nods, Cheryl leans down to kiss her shoulder, allowing her fingers to run down Toni's taut body then up sticky thighs just to play with her clit before sliding down a wet slit, thrusting into Toni's avid sex without much resistance.   
  
Teeth replace lips as Cheryl bites down on the Serpent's shoulder thrusting slowly just to piss the girl off a bit; wanting her to beg like her life depended on it.   
  
Toni, frustrated by her girlfriend's antics began moving her hips so that they meet thrusting fingers, resulting in Cheryl halting her movements then removing her fingers altogether.     
  
Releasing Toni's shoulder, Cheryl drags her tongue across the expanse of Toni's neck till she has what she wants, Toni's ear.   
  
"You know what I want Toni, don't play with me," She orders, massaging the wet skin of Toni's quivering thighs, "I can keep this up all night," she states then returns to the shoulder she held captive with her mouth, biting into the flesh again as Toni groans out.   
  
"Cheryl p-please," Toni croaks as the hand in her hair tightens. Cheryl's fingers push back into Toni without hesitation, smirking against her shoulder when she lets a particularly loud moan escape her lips.   
  
"There you go baby, all you had to do was ask nicely."   
  
Toni sighs, feeling content as heat races through her body, Cheryl once again proving that she was HBIC.  When she cums, Toni turns, drawing the Vixen in for a sloppily kiss as she rides the girl's fingers.   
  
"Damn, Bombshell, you impress me more and more each day," Toni whispered, voice hoarse as she pulls Cheryl's closer to her own body.   
  
"School is back in session tomorrow and all I want is to b here with you."   
  
Cheryl hides her smile in Toni's shoulder, " Yeah, but who knows what tomorrow brings dear? Let's just bask in the memory of what today brought us, and what fate has finally delivered to me, J'adore."   
  
"You're so cheesy, Cher."   
  
Toni laughs, rolling over to reach for her camera, "Are you trying to take pictures of me right now, Ms. Topaz," Cheryl inquires.   
  
"Oh, I don't need a camera, baby. I have your body committed to memory, including all of your ticks... I just wanted to see the pictures that you took earlier."   
  
Turning the object on, Cheryl starts to shuffle through the pictures, stopping here and there to get Toni's opinion before handing the object over to the Serpent.   
  
"I love you, TT. I also want to thank you for allowing me this weekend to explore this side of me."   
  
"The pleasure is all mine," Toni chuckles before adding, "I meant that literally, Babe. I love you, too."   



End file.
